


Fated to Pretend

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kristen’s agent calls to inform her she’s been asked to do an exclusive photo shoot for the September issue of <i>Vogue</i>, she screams into her hand and then twirls around the kitchen in her underwear. Except Ethan is still on the phone saying, “It’s a co-shoot with Jonathan Toews.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to imp for audiencing and shaded_sun for beta :) 
> 
> Title from MGMT. 
> 
> Related gifs:
> 
> Click [here](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/tagged/modelAU) for more. 
> 
> Graphics: 

When Kristen’s agent calls to inform her she’s been asked to do an exclusive photo shoot for the September issue of _Vogue_ , she screams into her hand and then twirls around the kitchen in her underwear. Except Ethan is still on the phone saying, “It’s a co-shoot with Jonathan Toews.” 

“Huh?” Kristen responds, after her brain finally catches up to his words. 

She’s heard of Jonathan Toews before, but they’ve never officially met. Kristen’s haute couture while Toews is more everyday men’s style, along with some black tie. They’ve frequented a few of the same parties, but she’s never really gotten within a few hundred feet of him. He always looked uptight and superior from what she could tell. 

“‘I’ve been in touch with his agency and we agree it could be mutually beneficial for you both; the next super couple. In ads, anyway,” Ethan continues while Kristen tries to process all of this. "If it works out we can try to sell the concept."

Their names have been tossed around together before, but only to call her the female version of him and vice versa. Kristen supposes it’s because their eyes can look downright evil sometimes (according to fashion critics) and that neither of them has ever cracked a smile in a spread before. Whatever, Kristen’s a model - she's not supposed to fucking _smile_. But people act like she doesn’t have a personality outside of what’s found on the runway or inside of magazines and that’s bullshit. Toews gets the same garbage, but with him it’s probably true. 

“If I have to,” Kristen sighs into the phone. This sucks. She really wanted this to be her own gig. 

“You do. It’ll be great.”

Kristen highly doubts that.  
___________________________

They’re shooting at a huge reception hall in L.A. Kristen arrives sans makeup, wearing sunglasses, jeans, a hat, and a shirt that says ‘If you can read this you’re far too close: move away.’ Toews is already there, munching on cheese from the snack table. 

“Hi,” he says. “I’m Johnny.” 

“Kristen,” she says, shaking his hand. He’s wearing a Mohammad Ali tee she knows is designer and a backwards hat. Kristen watches him read her shirt. 

“I’ll stand over here, then,” he says, pointing behind them, lips quirking. 

It startles a laugh out of her and she immediately tries to reconcile the dry sarcasm in his voice with the fashion rags gossiping over how seriously he takes his 'craft'.

“Nah, man, you're good,” she replies, just as dryly. His grin broadens into a smile and she returns it just as Alejandro, who’s shooting the spread, walks towards them. 

“I see you’ve met,” he says, amused. “Look, Cheryl, our ‘grumpy’ talent are smiling at one another,” he yells across the room to the wardrobe person. 

“I’ll alert the media,” Cheryl calls out.

Kristen rolls her eyes in Johnny’s direction and he mimics the action before they all say their hellos. 

Alejandro tells them to get into makeup and wardrobe. “And no more smiling -- you two have reputations to maintain.” 

Kristen pretends to shoot herself in the head and Johnny chuckles in response, low, for her ears only.  
___________________________

When Kristen enters the ballroom she’s in a huge gown that she can hardly breath in. Johnny, the asshole, is in a tuxedo and has probably been waiting on her for at least twenty minutes because men get it so damn easy. 

His eyes rake over her and she blinks in surprise. Cheryl starts fussing with Johnny’s bowtie and he half laughs/half scoffs. “Could it be any tighter?” he complains, but he’s smirking and gesturing with his hands like a dweeb. 

“Deal with it, darling,” Cheryl replies. When Cheryl comes over to fix her headpiece, Kristen’s well aware her own face is making the same expression Johnny was. Johnny’s watching and crosses his hands over his chest, smiling broadly. Kristen flips him off which just makes his smile widen. 

Once Cheryl is satisfied, Nicole comes to powder her face one more time while Kristen does a little dance in place.

Alejandro walks towards her after Nicole leaves. “Alright. Kristen, I want you at the top of the stairs. This is going to be very fairytale like. Johnny, you’re waiting at the bottom, one hand resting on the arm of the staircase.”

They get the first shot easily. 

“Now walk down slowly, eyes on Johnny the whole time. You’re excited to see him - you think your heart is going to pound out of your chest.”

Kristen rolls her eyes and watches Johnny grin at her. For some reason that makes her stomach flip and she walks towards him with her heart in her throat. 

“Yes, perfect. Now stop at the bottom step. Johnny, look at her like you’ve never seen anyone more beautiful.”

Kristen looks into his eyes and wow, that’s -- that’s a shit ton of emotion from a guy people like to rank on for being one-note. Kristen’s never looked at his shoots much herself but already she thinks they must be blind; he’s gazing at her with a soft expression, eyes vulnerable. 

“Excellent, got it. Now take one another’s hands. I want some shots of you leading her to the middle of the floor.” 

They get those down easily enough and then Alejandro has them hold a dance pose. 

“You suck at this,” Kristen says when they have to start dancing a little before holding pose again. 

“I do not,” he mutters, pissily. 

“Yes, you do. You’re fucking tense,” Kristen whispers back.

“So are you,” Johnny grits out. 

“Only because you are.” 

“Yeah?” he says, challenging and then breaks out of her grasp and proceeds to do some poor imitation of a moonwalk if Kristen’s ever seen one. Nevertheless, she doubles over in laughter (as much as her dress can allow, anyway) while Alejandro straightens up behind his camera. 

“Johnny, what the hell?”

Johnny shrugs. “She was calling me tight, man.” 

“Can we be professional here, kids?” He sounds amused, though. 

“That was the worst thing I’ve ever seen,” Kristen says when they’re back in one another’s arms.

“That was the best thing you've ever seen,” Johnny corrects, smugly. 

“Okay, focus! Kristen, look up at him like you’ve never been more in love.”

Kristen tries and then bursts out laughing, still seeing his dumb dance moves in her head. 

Alejandro groans while Johnny acts mock-affronted. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she says, holding up her hands and taking a cleansing breath. “I’m a professional, I am.” 

“Uh-huh,” Alejandro replies, skeptically and Kristen flips him off because this is like their tenth shoot together and he adores her. 

“Love, Kristen. You’re in love.” 

Kristen looks up at Johnny again, takes in how his eyes are shining with quiet amusement, almost bordering on fondness. Then they darken a little and she feels her breath catch in her throat, never looking away. 

“Excellent. Beautiful,” Alejandro says, startling her. She actually hadn’t even started trying yet… She turns back to Johnny, who’s looking at her curiously. 

“You okay?” 

Kristen tries to mask whatever might be showing on her face. Blank slate time. “Yep, all good.” 

“Okay, almost done in this room. We’re going to get more intimate. Kristen, stand with your back to Johnny’s front. Just like that. Johnny, rest your arm across Kristen’s waist, curling around her side.” 

He directs Kristen to dip her head back against Johnny while Johnny tucks his own close to her neck, mouth almost grazing her skin. 

“Hold it like that,” Alejandro says. 

Kristen feels the pressure of Johnny’s arm over her stomach, feels it jump beneath the touch. 

“Alright?” His breath is warm against her neck and she suppresses a shiver.

“Yeah,” Kristen whispers back. She lifts her hand to close over his. His fingers slide between her own, immediately. 

“That’s perfect,” Alejandro says and Kristen’s eyes slide shut at Johnny’s touch. 

“Nice! Keep your eyes closed, Kristen.” She feels her face heat up, wondering what the fuck Johnny must be thinking. Hell, she has no idea what she’s thinking herself except that sparks seem to be flying when this guy touches her and that’s not something she accounted for at all. 

She gets through the rest of the shots fine, resolutely not thinking about his hands or his damn lips that brush against her throat as they shift position. 

After what feels like forever, Alejandro calls for a costume change and it takes a few moments to snap out of the scene, regain her bearings. 

“You’re really good,” Johnny says when they’re walking towards the dressing rooms. 

“That’s what they tell me,” Kristen drawls, watching Johnny’s head dip back as he laughs. It’s a really nice sight. 

“See you in, like, an hour?” he teases when they reach the doors to their dressing rooms, which are adjourning. 

Kristen rolls her eyes. “Whatever, asshole.” She’s grinning back easily, though. 

Her next outfit is a simple cocktail dress, actually. They change up her hair and makeup so that takes a little while but that’s really it. Johnny’s waiting for her outside and it seems like all he’s lost is the jacket and bowtie. Asshole. 

“Alright kids, we’re heading to one of the bridal suites,” Alejandro says. Kristen raises her eyebrows at Johnny as they follow obediently. Everyone’s already set up in the room. It’s low lit with a bed, a table set up for two with a silver serving dish, covered, and a couch in the corner. There are french doors to the left of the bed, leading out to a terrace. 

“I want you two at the table first, sipping some wine.The tension should be palpable.”

Johnny laughs. “The last time I did a shoot with wine and food I looked ridiculous.” 

“You _are_ ridiculous,” Kristen replies automatically, surprised by how natural it feels to tease him.

He waggles his eyebrows at her, exaggeratedly, and Kristen cracks up, thinking about how only a week ago she assumed he had the personality of a cardboard box. 

“I won’t make you look ridiculous,” Alejandro promises while Kristen just smirks some more. 

They’re just supposed to, like, trade hot glances at one another over ‘dinner’ except they both can’t keep a straight face and spend the next few minutes making one another laugh with dumb facial expressions.

“Is it out of your systems now?” Alejandro asks, long-suffering, as Nick checks the lighting again. 

“I’m ready, how about about you?” Johnny says. 

Kristen turns to Alejandro. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, looking at his dumb face.” 

Johnny makes a jerk-off motion, face twisting douchily, and it’s the most attracted she’s been to him all night. Good timing, she supposes. 

Kristen just goes with that feeling as they start, lets her body relax, staring at him over her wine glass. Johnny’s eyes widen slightly, like he didn’t realize she really was ready to go, and Kristen watches a small smile stretch across his lips. They spend long minutes just gazing at one another while Alejandro gives very minimal direction. By the time they’re done, Kristen’s cataloged every inch of his face -- the scars where he clearly got moles removed, the slope of his nose, the indent above his lip. She knows he’s spent a good amount of time watching her lips, and maybe she kept dragging her tongue and teeth over them on purpose. 

Just when she’s actually starting to feel a bit turned on, just from _watching_ one another, Alejandro naturally says they’re going to move to the bed.

“Last round, kids. Kristen, I want you sitting at the foot of the bed, arms braced behind you, legs spread a little. Johnny, you’re standing in between them. Nick, let’s get that fan going.” 

Nicole goes over to Johnny while Nick sets up, fixing his hair while Johnny bends his knees so she can reach and then starts bouncing like a moron, lifting his eyebrows at her when she’s done while Nicole shakes her head in amusement. Kristen rolls her eyes in his direction, trying to hold back completely undignified giggles. 

Once Kristen gets on the bed, the french doors now open with the fan blowing at the curtains as if a night breeze is coming in, they’re all business again. Kristen looks up at Johnny through her eyelashes and startles at his gaze, intense and heated, her breath catching in her throat. 

“Kristen, you are in control here,” Alejandro’s saying. “You have him right where you want him, not vice versa.”

The words make something loosen inside her and Kristen smirks at Alejandro over Johnny’s shoulder. “Oh yeah?” 

She hears Johnny snort. 

“Focus. Hold the pose of staring at one another until I tell you otherwise. Sex, desire, emotion.” 

In actuality, it should feel anything other than sexy. She’s so desensitized to this shit normally, but instead the air is thick around her and she loses herself in the moment, watching Johnny look at her with an openness that makes her body shiver. 

“Now pull him down Kristen, until you’re flat on your back and he’s hovering over you.” 

She does, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He kneels onto the bed, one leg between her thighs while her hands settle on his shoulders. 

“Perfect! Move in a little closer, Johnny. I want your lips almost touching hers."

Kristen closes her eyes as he does, feeling a ghost of breath across her mouth. 

“Eyes open this time, Kristen,” Alejandro says and she holds in a sigh. Johnny’s eyes are right there when she opens them, so dark and crazily intense, yet there’s warmth there as well. 

“I --” he starts, and Kristen frowns. Then his hand rises and rests, unsteadily, on her cheek. 

“How’s this?” Johnny asks and Kristen bites her lip, about to respond, but he’s turning his head for Alejandro’s response. 

“Great, Johnny.” 

Johnny turns back to Kristen, licking his lips, and holds the pose again. Their noses bump, lips just inches apart and she suddenly has an image of them in bed, Johnny pressing her against the mattress, thrusting against her lazily as they make out, long and slow. A slow roll of pleasure makes its way through her body and she has to stop herself from arching into the sensation, which would surely connect their mouths. 

“Alright, that’s a wrap. Beautiful! You look gorgeous together. Come find me when you’re out of wardrobe and I will show you some shots.” 

Johnny pulls back to stand and runs a hand through his hair, something he looks like he’s wanted to do forever. He extends a hand to her and she takes it, laughing. 

“Thanks, man,” Kristen says when they’re standing side by side. 

They walk down the stairs to the dressing rooms together. Pausing at their respective doors, Kristen feels a wave of deja vu except this time there’s an undercurrent of tension. Johnny watches her eyes, her mouth. 

“Uh. Want to get some food from Kraft after?” 

“Sure,” Kristen says. Kraft is the best and it should definitely be set up by now. 

“Cool.” Johnny smiles, and then walks into his room. 

Kristen strips quickly and reaches for her own pants, excited to finally put on some jeans, when she looks at the door inside her suite that connects to Johnny’s and -- has a pretty outrageous thought. She taps her fingers on the makeup counter, once, twice, before making up her mind. 

Kristen knocks on the door and immediately has a moment of sheer panic that he may not be alone. Maybe Nicole’s in there removing makeup first and here’s Kristen knocking on Johnny’s door in her fucking black lace panties and nude strapless bra. She’s about to make a break for it when the door opens and she’s greeted to Johnny’s first confused and then utterly shocked expression. She watches him gulp before his eyes rake down her body. 

“Um,” he mumbles, right before Kristen pulls him through the door and backs him up against it. 

“You want to?” she asks, running her hands down his t-shirt, feeling the firmness of his chest. 

“Obviously,” he says, voice dry. 

Kristen grins and pulls him down to her mouth, feeling the warmth of his breath again but this time also the pressure and shape of his lips against her own. Johnny licks along her bottom lip and Kristen groans, parting them so his tongue slips inside. She catches it with her own, causing him to make a small sound and wrap his arms around her, spreading his thighs so she can stand between them and press herself against him. 

They make out lazily against the door, like they have all the time in the world. Johnny’s rubbing the palm of his hand against her pussy, making her shake and moan into his mouth while her fingers have finally gotten his fly undone and are curling around his bare dick when there’s a knock on the door. They both freeze, lips breaking apart and mouths going slack.

“You okay in there, Miss Stewart? Need any help?” 

It’s Cheryl, probably wanting to put the damn clothes away already.

“Fine, just taking off makeup myself,” Kristen calls out, more steadily than she feels.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything.” 

They look at one another and start hiccuping with laughter. Her hand is still wrapped around his dick for Christ sakes. 

“That was close,” Johnny says, amused. 

“No shit, so how about you come quickly.” 

Johnny groans, low, as she speeds up her movements. “Look who’s talking,” he muses, pressing his hand more firmly against her, before slipping his fingers beneath her waistband and rubbing against her clit. 

“Oh my god,” she groans against his throat. His neck must be killing him from the way he’s been bending it to constantly keep their mouths fused, but he isn’t complaining so Kristen won’t. Johnny kisses a path up and over her shoulder blades, before sliding one finger down the center of her pussy and curving inside. 

Kristen jerks against him and keeps up her own strokes, tight and fast, thumbing over the head and spreading pre-come down his dick. They go back to kissing, swallowing one another’s moans until Johnny jerks his head away with a gasp. 

“Gonna fucking come,” he pants and Kristen immediately drops to her knees, grips the base of his dick and wraps her mouth around his cock. . 

Johnny lets out a choked off, startled moan and comes on her tongue a second later. Kristen swallows the warm rush of fluid, sucking him hard and fast, before pulling off with a pop and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Holy shit,” he says, wide-eyed and utterly wrecked, gasping for breath. 

“Too messy the other way, man.” 

Johnny’s just gaping down at her, face flushed, his chest heaving. 

“Come here,” he says, roughly, and Kristen rises. She’s immediately pulled into a deep, wet kiss, like he’s trying to climb inside her and she returns it enthusiastically. Johnny pins her against the door and holds her hands over it before palming her tits and sliding down her body, settling on his knees. 

“Returning the favor,” he whispers against her torso before tugging down her panties, spreading her with one hand and licking with broad, shallow strokes. Kristen lets out a stuttering breath and drags her nails through his hair. Johnny moans against her, tongue fucking into her before licking back up slowly and dragging over her clit again and again.

Kristen tightens her fingers in his hair and bites her lip, feeling the muscles in her thighs and stomach tense. She lets out a long, gasping moan as she comes. Johnny’s tongue laps at her until she starts giggling and shaking with aftershocks. 

He nips along her thigh before rising off his knees, placing a delicate kiss onto her shoulder. 

“Can I take you to dinner?” he whispers. 

Kristen’s still trying to get her breathing under control. “Thought we were getting Kraft, man.”

“Fuck Kraft,” he mutters, pressing searing kisses up her throat and across her jaw. 

She laughs, pushing her hair back behind her ears. “You know, usually the 69 comes _after_ the wine and dine.” 

Johnny snorts. “We didn’t exactly 69.”

Kristen waves a hand. “Close enough. Point is, you’re not obligated, dude. I basically jumped you.” 

Johnny’s face twists into something uncomfortable. “I know I’m not? I’d like to, though. You’ve always seemed really cool.”

Kristen’s a little surprised by that; she honestly didn’t expect him to have paid much attention. She studies his face, how relaxed he looks -- sincere, happy. She usually doesn’t mix work with pleasure and definitely hasn’t dated a fellow model in a while but... 

“I’m not really the fancy type, despite all this high fashion. How do you feel about pub food?” 

Johnny smiles and it reaches his eyes. “Love it.” 

“Cool,” Kristen says, smiling back helplessly. “Meet me outside in five.” 

Johnny bends down to steal one more kiss and Kristen’s heart thumps as she watches him pull up his boxers and pants and slip through the door. 

She supposes she owes her agent for this one.  
___________________________

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, KStew does really own the [shirt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/3b9bfd8343296eb2f83dd73be49e9632/tumblr_mrrrzp6LuV1qf8gvro2_250.jpg) mentioned when they meet. So does [Tazer](http://fortheloveofhockey.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/toews.jpg) for that matter. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
